Hector
Hector Marlowe is a goth teenager, a vampire wannabe, and Victor's younger brother. He is a mama's boy and a grandma's boy as well, and he likes Vic more than Vic likes him. He's gone through a number of phases, from rapper to prep, to punk and finally to goth, which he seems to have fully embraced at this point. Victor got kicked out of the house because his mother was convinced that his bad habits would corrupt the boy. But ever the "rebel", Hector decided to do the same thing Vic did and move in with grandma! Hector in CTV Hector first appeared in the comic when he came to Grandma Marlowe's house to visit. It seems he intended on an extended stay because he hasn't left since! Hector appears to idolize his brother Vic, and Vic likes to express how much cooler he is than his little brother whenever he gets the chance. When he explained to Hector that he hunts vampires for a living (intending it to tease his goth brother, even though it's true) and Hector erupted in fanboy joy, proclaiming vampires to be the coooolest, much to his older brothers disgust. Excited about this news, Hector immediately set out to get a vampire to bite him. And Charby nearly did, except Hector blew it by announcing how badly he wanted to be bitten, which turned Charby's stomach. He left Hector all alone, and Menu offered to bite him. Hector declined the offer of course, since "werewolves aren't as cool". Hector made it a point to wander around out at night until a vampire bit him, even walking into the forest, and in the meantime ran into Mr. Noodle, who compelled Hector to pet him...but they were interrupted when a hungry Munchie Bear tangled him up in his tentacles, preparing to eat the protesting goth. But Charby put an end to that by shouting the bear down, and in shock he let Hector go. Of course Charby meant no intention of helping Hector much, except to give him a head start so he could watch the chase! Hector also made a friend and potential girlfriend in Xandria, whom he met at the mall. He impressed her with his ability to buy "noncomformist" clothing in a chain store! Hector the Wereweinerdog In a magnificent lapse of judgement, Hector decided that his sire could be any vampire, even a vampire dog, and forced Mr. Noodle to bite him repeatedly on the hand. The transformation was not pleasant, it was painful and....hairy. Hector turned into a werewolf instead! He spent the night terrorizing the town and woke up in an alley with a dog laying by his side. He freaked out, assuming the worst had happened, but the dog basically said that she wouldn't lower her standards (and was probably cuddled up to him when he was in his dog form because he was warm). Hector was relieved, thinking it must have been a dream and then it dawned on him: He's laying in an alley and a dog just talked to him. Hector was afraid to go home. He worried over what Vic would say, seeing as he kills werewolves for a living, and expressly forbade this pursuit of being a vampire... and besides, werewolves aren't graceful and pretty like vampires, right? Hector sat in the park contemplating his fate when he got distracted by a hotdog and stared it down until the lady trying to eat it left. Then he got hit in the face with a frisbee that he tried to intercept from another dog, and decided that it was best that he went home after all. Hector and Xandria Hectore finally had some luck, Xandria asked him out on a date! Too bad the fool completely forgot that he was a werewolf now, and his second transformation happened in the middle of the date. He tried to run away from her, but the distressed Xandria called out to him in a panic, and drew the fully-changed weinerwolf back to her position. But fortunately for them both, Xandria doesn't put up with crap from boys and kicked what she thought was a fursuited pervert square in the jewels with her heavy boots, and ran in search of her missing ex-boyfriend. Hector was distraught and decided to make it up to her with a cute teddy bear and an admission of guilt. Xandria's dad intimidated him, but Hector braved it out until she came to the door. At first Xandria slammed the door in his face, but when she noticed he had something in his hand she let him into the house. Hector decided it was time to tell someone. He told Xandria that he left their date because he was a werewolf, and Xandria responded with peals of laughter. She didn't believe him! Xandria thought it was his way of saying he wanted to play a werewolf RP from now on, but Hector insisted he was serious. And it wasn't just the full moon, he was finding himself acting and thinking like a dog, doing dog things. And when he was telling her, she stood up...and Hector invaded her privacy the way dogs do! Finally, he convinced her to find out on the next full moon, and he needed her to help bind him up. Xandria thought he was being a total perv at first but when he insisted, she saw how serious he was. He THINKS it anyway, she reasoned...until the sun set and her friend transformed horribly. She didn't stick around for the rest. That night however, the howling woke up Victor, who was quite enraged to find his brother duct taped to the bed and snarling! Xandria found the experience too weird for her. She continued to help out, and tried her best to support Hector, but his dog-like affection was starting to weird her out, and she dumped him not too long after. She promised to come bind him every night however, as she wanted to remain friends with him. Hector and Victor Victor was increasingly hostile to his brother since finding out his problem and asked his boss Blaine if there were any options for curing werewolves. His answer was not the one he wanted, werewolves are incurable and they have to be put down. But the Elites promised him some help with Hector...when would that help arrive, when it's too late? Victor realised that he would have to stay home and take care of his brother somehow, even though he was invited by the Elites to attend an important meeting on a full moon night. Victor decided to tell Hector that he knew, perhaps to relish the fact that the favorite Marlowe boy screwed up royally! Xandria arrived just in time to recieve a lecture from Vic as well, but all was interrupted when the Elite Nikodemus arrived to pick up Vic for the party. And he did him a favor by summoning a Hannibal Lecter style restraint for Hector's impending change! Zerlocke decided to act against the Elite's will and concocted a potion for Hector to use, in exchange for a favor from Victor. The grateful Vic was more than happy to overlook the miserable side effects he started to rattle off! (It's Hector after all!) and happily obliged his request. Category:Marlowe Family Category:Werewolves Category:Humans Category:Kellwood Residents Category:Kellwood City